October Cullen
by rosemarie.october.hathaway
Summary: October isn't popular.She has a majorly impossible crush on the most popular guy at school, but he never notices. Someone starts following her. That popular guy starts liking-no scratch that-loving her.Little does she know that her life is about to change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I read the old October Cullen and decided that I could do better. I'm rewriting it over and making it better. Hope you like it! Read and review plzzzzzzzzzz!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any famous author's characters or ideas.

**Chapter One**

I woke up this morning to the pitter-patter of the rain - so usual. I was so used to the rain that I didn't even recognize it was raining until I looked out the window. When I looked out into the haze, I thought I saw a black cloaked boy about my age and size walking around in the woods. I blinked a few times and he was gone.

"I must be seeing things," I muttered to myself. I went to wash my face and trudged down the stairs, headed for the kitchen. The smell of my mother's homemade pancakes and coffee sped me up a little.

When I got downstairs, the two little devils were running around; Jasper was chasing Rose around trying to hit her with some kind of toy.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep last night?" my kind and gentle mother asked.

"Mornin' momma," I croaked. "I slept pretty well," I always said that. Even if I don't sleep at all, I say that only to make her happy and not worry her. My night was actually restless because I kept feeling like I was being watched. I don't sleep too well when I have a feeling like that.

"OW!" I screamed, exaggerating a little. Jasper had run into me and knocked me straight into the counter. It didn't hurt that bad, but luckily, I didn't fall down or I would have hit my head on the corner.

"Sorry, Octo," Jasper cried. He was splayed out among my lap.

"It's OK, Jasper. I'm not hurt. Are you?" I asked, not exactly caring. I always acted so sweet to my siblings when mom was around. I didn't want to get her in a bad mood.

"No, I'm fine," Jasper struggled to get up because I was purposely pinning his leg under mine. I let the little reckless guy go before my mom noticed.

Once I got up, I asked mom if breakfast would be ready soon; she said it would be a few more minutes. I walked over to the counter to fix my coffee.

I sadly had to go to school today. We had a big test in History. I hadn't studied (as always) but luckily I didn't have any problem with the subject.

Mom put our pancakes on the table and yelled, "Jasper! Rose! Breakfast is ready!" She sat down at her spot and so did I. I practically drowned my pancakes in syrup, as usual. I had to eat quickly because I wanted to get to school early for a change. Hardly ever did that happen.

When I finished eating, I went up to my room to get ready for school. When I got there, I looked out my window, just curious if that boy was still there. He wasn't, unsurprisingly. I got dressed, put my makeup on, fixed my hair, and packed up. I grabbed my phone and snatched my car keys. I had the most precious and expensive car in the whole school: a black Lamborghini. My very rich uncle gave it to me as a birthday present one year. I trotted downstairs and said my goodbyes. When I went to get in my car, I saw a flash of black in the woods. I scanned the whole yard and wood, still not seeing anything else anymore.

When I got to school, I looked around again to make sure that boy wasn't following me anymore. I saw no sign of him so I just lethargically walked to class to drop my stuff off. I walked outside and sat on the picnic table, and texted my friend, Brie. I shivered as the cold wind blew in my face. I looked around, and it surprised me to see Dimitri Belikov walking towards me. He was very popular – people always enjoyed being around him. As he walked up to me, with the wind blowing in his shaggy black hair, he looked quite handsome. His eyes were a deep, piercing emerald green. His lips were perfectly shaped. His pace was quick and graceful. His expression was firm, yet it had a slight softness to it. He sat stopped in front of me and I felt a flutter in my stomach. I could smell the minty aftershave on him. All of a sudden I felt the urge to be around him just like everyone else did.

"Hi, October," his voice was perfect – it had a little raspy sound to it. His smile was dazzling.

"Um…hi, Dimitri," I replied, tucking an uncooperative strand of hair behind my ear. He hardly ever talked to me. I didn't even think he knew who I was. He just proved me wrong. He even knew my name!

"You're here early. Can I sit down?" He asked, motioning towards the bench I was sitting on.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just walking around waiting for school to start. I saw you over here and figured you could use some company. What about you?"

"Nothing really." I had no absolute clue what to say. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the hottest most popular guy at school. Especially when it felt like he was looking deep into my soul.

The bell rang, and he shot up and offered me his hand. I took it, feeling a warm rush of emotions hit me like a tidal wave. A giant cloud of butterflies attacked my insides. He pulled me up with hardly any effort at all, like I weighed nothing.

_Wow_, I thought. _Major muscles!_ I could se a hint of a smile form on his face, like he heard what I just thought to myself. I noticed that we were still holding hands. I was also very conscious that we were standing dangerously close. He had a wild look in his eyes, and I saw a tiny smile. I was staring straight into his eyes, and my heart started beating rapidly. I felt my face get hot and knew straight away that I was blushing. I quickly stepped back and let go of his hand. He just stood there.

"What class do you have for first period?" He asked.

"World History. What about you?" I replied.

"Same here. Do you want me to accompany you to class?" He smiled that brilliant, dazzling smile. I couldn't resist that. But I was going to say yes, anyway.

"Sure. I'd like to have some company." I beamed, exited that I was the center of attention for the hottest and most popular guy at school.

We walked through the doors and down the hallway, just a little too close. Well, I was pretty happy to be so close to him, but he was all casual and laid back. It was nice.

We got to the classroom, and he walked over to a desk in the back, motioning to me to sit in front of him. I followed his suggestion, probably turning red while walking over there with all the stares following me. I sat down and he started playing with my hair.

He whispered into my ear, "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous that I'm flirting with you but not them."

Whoa. _He's flirting with me! _I didn't expect that. One day he's doing his normal popular guy stuff and hanging out with the "royals" as I call them, then the next day, he's flirting with me – and I thought he hardly even knew me! What's up with that? I'm pretty psyched about it, though. He's practically perfect! Wow. What a change in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat through an hour of World History with my mind practically racing. My mind had so many things running around like Dimitri flirting with me, the boy in the cloak, everyone staring at Dimitri and me – especially since he kept playing with my hair and whispering sweet comments and lyrics from my favorite songs in my ear. I wondered why Dimitri had such a change of mind. He went from hanging out with the "royals" to flirting with someone he hardly knew. Was it a game? Was he just playing me? Something told me that was the wrong assumption. I did remember when we always met each other's eyes and quickly looked away, how he would always be polite to me and let me go ahead of him – but not speaking to me. He was always polite to everyone. I don't mind the change of mind – He's fun to be around. He's very sweet, too.

Class ended, and I stood up. Dimitri came up behind me and grabbed my hand. I jumped in surprise, but when I realized who it was, I stared into his eyes and smiled.

He smiled his breathtaking smile and said, "Let me see your schedule."

I reluctantly let go of his hand and searched my book bag for my schedule. When I found it, I handed it over to him. He studied it and I saw a smile forming over his face.

"We have the same schedule except for one class! English one. I can deal with that, can't you?" He beamed.

"Really? I can handle that." I smiled back. He grabbed my hand again, and we headed off to next period together. I ignored the stares and murmurs. I was pretty sure the word was getting around the school by now, but I didn't care. I suddenly realized I liked him a lot.

The next two hours went by really quickly. Dimitri kept playing with my hair a lot. I think he liked it. I had long, wavy, dark brown hair. Sometimes, if the lighting was right, my hair looked black. I loved my hair. I didn't want to ever cut it short. All my friends were jealous of my hair. I could tell Dimitri loved it too.

Finally, lunch came. We walked over to a deserted table and sat down.

"Do you eat lunch?" I asked. I never paid any attention to where he was at lunch.

"Yeah, but I forgot to bring mine today." He shrugged. "I'll be okay though."

I couldn't help but ask him, "Do you want some of mine? I don't want you to go starving." I had a few pieces of my favorite – ham, pineapple, and pepperoni pizza with extra cheese from Pizza Hut. I pulled it out of my bag and walked over to the microwave in the cafeteria. When I took it out, the cheese was sizzling – just the way I like it. I took it over to the table and offered Dimitri a piece.

"Do you want some? It's my favorite kind. It's really good. Try it."

He picked up a piece, and took a bite. "Mmm. Thif if reawwy good." He said with a full mouth.

"Told you." I smiled and took a bite. I practically melted it was so good.

We ate our pizza, and then went to drop our book bags off at our next class. He grabbed my hand and took me out to the edge of school grounds to sit at a stone table. I had spent a lot of my time sitting here away from everyone else when I first moved here. I couldn't find any friends so I just kept to myself and observed what was going on in school.

I sat down on the cold, stone bench and he sat on the other side of the table. I traced the intricate design on the top of the table. I could never figure out exactly what it was, just that it had a dragon and some kind of foreign ancient language that I would never be able to translate.

"You know I like you. Like, really like you. A lot. Don't you?" He rambled on, clearly nervous.

"…Yeah, it's pretty noticeable…" I was beginning to get nervous, too. I shivered – it was snowing outside and I only had my hoodie on. My Converses didn't really keep the cold out either.

"Are you cold?" He stood up and walked over to where I was seated. He sat down and wrapped his arms around me. I wanted to scream. It was so comfortable in his warm embrace. As I leaned my head against his chest, I could hear his heart beating very fast. I knew mine was beating even faster – if possible. I didn't know what to do or what to say at that moment. All I was thinking about was his arms around me and his face right beside mine – just barely touching my cheek. I could feel the electricity burn through us. It might have been snowing outside, but in his arms, it felt like a furnace.

His hand came up to my chin and brought it up, tilting my head to face his. He leaned down – ever so slightly – when I figured out that he was about to kiss me. The hottest and most popular guy in school was about to kiss me. This had to be the best day of my life. We were only a half inch away from each other when the bell rang. That just had to happen, didn't it? I immediately turned my head to face forward and stood up. I felt my face get hot and knew that I was blushing. I turned around and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, unsurprisingly, and kept it in his hand as we walked slowly to our next class. When we got there, he told me to grab my bag and wait outside. I did as he said, turning around to see him walking up to the teacher and telling him that we had somewhere we had to be. Mr. Morrison, our teacher, refused at first, but Dimitri interrupted him with a smile, talking in a soft voice. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I saw an unnatural look come upon Mr. Morrison's face, like he was daydreaming. Dimitri patted him on the shoulder and started walking back. I turned around quickly, but not too soon to see that Mr. Morrison looked very confused.

"Hey beautiful. You can thank me for getting you out of school. Call your mom and tell her that you can walk home. Your house isn't that far away, is it?" He beamed.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." I smiled back at him. As I was starting to dial my mom's number in my phone, I heard muffled screaming, glass shattering, grunts, and yelling. My head immediately shot up (I had very fast reflexes for some odd reason.) when I heard the first scream. I waited to hear the next one to determine where all the commotion was coming from.

"NO!" A girl's voice screamed hoarsely. I heard more grunts coming from the Study Room. Someone must have broken through the window, and then attacked that girl. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and ran towards the Study Room and peeked around the corner. What I saw was mind-boggling. Three men and one woman were fighting three teenage boys about my age. The four "bad guys" were pale, red-eyed, and had fangs. One man was kind of short with brown hair, another was really, really tall with blonde hair, and one was about my height with black hair. The woman had curly, red hair that looked like the famous snowboarder, Shaun White, and was just a tad shorter than me. They all had red eyes and fangs dripping with some kind of red liquid that I soon discovered was blood. The three teenagers were holding what looked like silver daggers.

I looked on the floor and saw one body, the body of Emily Castille, twisted around on the floor. Her neck was at an unnatural angle and had four marks on it – dripping with dried blood. The girl that had been screaming, Mia Rinaldi, crawled over to Emily's body and started dragging her away from the fighting crowd. She wiped her eyes again, smearing her makeup everywhere. She gently put her hands on Emily's neck, closed her eyes for a few moments, and looked up to meet my eyes. I didn't know what kind of look to return her, but I didn't have time for returning looks. She held my gaze for one last moment, and passed out beside Emily.

"ARGH!" One of the teenage boys stuck his dagger into the fanged creature and threw him down. He didn't hesitate, though. He went straight to another creature and attacked him, trying to stick his dagger into its heart.

Dimitri looked at me, grabbed my hands, and asked, "Do you know where the old Millen house is?" I nodded. "Run there. Don't look back. Run as fast as you can. I will be there soon, I promise. Now, go. _Go!"_

I ran. As I ran, my mind raced. I wanted to know what just happened. I figured that Dimitri would explain everything later, so I just ran as fast as I could, just like he had told me to do. I trusted him. I hoped Mia was okay. I hoped Dimitri was okay. I was worried sick, but I didn't give in. When I got to the "Millen Mansion", I sat on the swing. My mind wouldn't slow down. What was going to happen now? What were those creatures at the school? I hoped I would soon find out.


End file.
